Un Camino Hacia Algún Lugar
by DifferentThoughts
Summary: Kurt está enamorado de Blaine, ha intentado por todos los medios atraer su atencíon, al ver que no lo logra, recurrirá a metodos que nunca habría imaginado
1. Obtener su Atención

**Capítulo 1**

Ya no aguanto mas, no se que mas hacer para que Blaine centre un poco de su atención en mí. No me refiero a su atención como un mentor, porque esa la tengo y me sobra. Quiero una atención especial, como un amigo, cada vez que me acerco o él se acerca es solo para hablar acerca de los solos o para saber donde conseguí las fundas para la jaula de Pavarotti.

Y me la he pasado 3 semanas y 13 horas intentando hacer algún plan para poder tener algún contacto mas íntimo, no de ese tipo de contactos íntimos, claro está, si no uno donde nos sentemos en paz, tranquilos a hablar sobre la vida, aunque, pues, no estaría haciendo daño en pensar en otro tipo de contacto con Blaine, porque, hay que aceptarlo, a veces pienso que Blaine es Ateo, porque no esta como Dios manda, ¡ESTÁ COMO QUIERE EL DESGRACIADO! ... ¡Ya Kurt!, estas pensando como Santana, pero... alto, no seria mala idea.

Blaine es un ser humano, y pues también tiene necesidades, ¡Claro!, puedo intentar algo con Blaine por el lado de la Seducción, debo admitir, que no es algo por lo que hubiera optado con alguien para atraerlo, pero es que Blaine parece ser que ve y no observa, así que perdónenme, pero es lo único que me queda por hacer. Y ya tengo el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Esto fue idea de Jeff, ya hace meses, los Warblers pedían permiso para quedarse los Sábados en el salón de música para pasar el rato en "convivencia", y como el director les tiene tanta confianza, no les pone peros, lo que el director no sabe, es todo lo que pasa dentro de ese salón. La verdad no se como, ni me interesa, pero Jeff y Nick infiltran botellas de alcohol y se la pasan de la tarde hasta entrada la madrugada, tomando y haciendo tonterías varias, eso sí, al siguiente día estaban como nuevos. Cuando me enteré de sus practicas esas, me preguntaba si eso era legal, pero ahora es como si fuera rutina para mi, yo no tomo, solo los miro hacer desastre y medio en el salón, yo me limito a un vaso de soda etc...

Y esta seria mi oportunidad, solo tendría este Sábado, porque si algo sale mal, puede que esto termine aquí y si eso pasa juro que no lo soportaría, pero tengo que ser optimista, mientras tanto, busco en mi celular el numero de la persona indicada para esto.

—¿Diga?

—Satan... digo... ¡Santana!

—¿Qué pasa Kurt? Estoy en medio de una practica importante

—No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, es solo para checar si tienes tiempo esta tarde, para que me impartas unas clases.

—¿Clases? ¿De qué?

—Seducción...


	2. Seducción

**Capítulo 2**

—Ok, vamos otra vez Kurt, si Blaine te dice: ¡Que sexy te ves hoy!, ¿tú que le dices?—

—Probablemente no le diría nada, puesto que mi rostro se pondría como un tomate y saldría corriendo de ahí—

— ¡Ay por dios Kurt, eres imposible!—

Santana había estado cerca de 3 horas intentando enseñarme las técnicas básicas de la seducción, pero yo simplemente no podía, yo no soy así. Me decía que el arte de seducir, más que una técnica, es un estilo de vida.

—Está bien, te lo preguntaré una vez mas… si Blaine te dice: Kurt, que sexy te ves hoy, ¿Qué le contestas?—

Intentaba encontrar la respuesta, pero era difícil, viendo como Santana hacía una cara de súplica, pidiendo que contestara correctamente.

—Gracias Blaine, pero nunca me veré mas sexy de lo que tu te ves cada día— dije mientras hacia una mueca pícara y giñaba un ojo.

—¡Gracias Dios mío!— gritó Santana elevando sus manos al cielo

—Ay, no seas exagerada—

—Bien, ya esta esa parte, ahora, dime pequeño Kurt, ¿Cómo planeas aventártele a Blaine?

—Te seré sincero Santana, no tengo ni la menor idea— dije frotándome la frente —No se cuál sería el momento perfecto para iniciar este tipo de conversaciones con Blaine—

—Veamos, dices que haz intentado de todo y que este parece que no puede ver mas allá de su nariz—

—Así es—

—Pero… todas las veces que haz intentado, Blaine estaba en sus 5 sentidos—

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?— dije algo confundido

—Dices que todos los Sábados hacen su "convivio" en el salón de música, y que se la pasan bebiendo—

—No me lo recuerdes, que soy yo el que tiene que ser el enfermero de todos para que al día siguiente estén como si nada—

—Ahí esta tu momento—

—¿Cuál el de ser enfermero?

—¡No tonto!, el convivio… haz que Blaine beba hasta que esté al borde del coma etílico y luego ¡BAM!— hizo un ademán con la mano y grito, cosa que me asustó —le das con todo, y chance hasta te lo llevas a la habitación—

—¿Qu…co… estas loca?, tu sabes que yo no recuriría ¡JAMAS! a esos métodos para conseguir algo—

—Kurt, si no lo haces, puede que no tengas otra oportunidad, es obvio que por lo que me cuentas, este chico esta mas cerrado que la mente del 98% del mundo, así que, o es eso, o puede que lo pierdas todo— dicho eso Santana se retiró dejándome con un montón de pensamientos.

La verdad es que si, había intentado de todo, y ya no sabía que hacer, pero… ¿emborracharlo?, ¿y aprovecharme de el mientras no este en sus 5?, es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, ¡Por dios que yo no soy Rachel Berry!, pero estoy empezando a actuar igual de desesperado que ella, y me estoy empezando a considerar, que esta podría ser una buena idea.

Regresé a Dalton lo más rápido que pude y espero nadie haya notado mi ausencia, si no, tendría a Blaine preguntándome por horas, adonde había ido, que me estaba buscando, que como es posible que no le avise que iba a salir, que con quién salí, ¡Dios! Parece que somos un matrimonio.

—Kurt— Oh no… maldita sea… giro solo para encontrar mi tortura de las 3 horas siguientes.

—Blaine— dije intentado esbozar una sonrisa, pero Blaine tenía una mueca parecida al enojo. Lo cual me preocupo un poco…

—Donde demonios— hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra — haz estado estas ultimas 3 horas, te recuerdo que hoy teníamos practica— maldición lo había olvidado…

—Estaba en casa, ¿Algún problema?—

—Si, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando salgas me avises a donde vas?—

—¡Perdón Papa!— dije con un tono elevado, Blaine se quedó mudo y se fue sin decirme más. Ahora lo tenia muy claro.

—Voy a seducirte, Blaine Anderson…—


	3. Los Efectos del Alcohol

**Capítulo 3**

Por fin llego el esperado día, estábamos a tan solo unas horas de que empezara nuestro "convivio" y yo aún seguía perfeccionando mi plan para esta noche. Si Blaine estaría tomado, no me acercaría así solamente, tendría que hacerlo lentamente, muy lentamente. Y para eso tendría que... Dios... no puedo decirlo sin que mis mejillas enrojezcan. Tendría que incitar a Blaine...

Estábamos ya todos reunidos en la sala y el trago no se hizo esperar, la lista iba de esta manera, el mas cuerdo: yo por supuesto, el que todavía podía mantenerse en pie: Blaine, y el resto... ya eran caso perdido, parece que este día tendría suerte, puesto que no todos los Warblers fueron, solamente estábamos Wes, Nick, Jeff, David, Thad, Blaine y yo.

No podía, no encontraba un momento para acercarme a Blaine, no tenía el valor, ¿Qué hago?, y de pronto como una luz, una señal del cielo, vi mi única herramienta... el alcohol, claro, quizá yo también necesitaba un poco para armarme de valor y lanzármele a Blaine, así que tome la botella de tequila que estaba enfrente de mi y me dispuse a darle el primer sorbo...

—K..urt, ¿vas a beber?— dijo Blaine intentando articular unas palabras.

—No... solo estoy observando la simetría de la botella, ¡Claro que voy a beber! — dije en tono sarcástico

—Kurt... pero su tu no bebes—

—Pero hoy si quiero beber—

Tras 4 vasitos de tequila ya comenzaba a ver borroso, y entonces decidí que seria el momento de atacar...

—Haber compañerossss— dije, como podrán notar, algo ebrio... —Quiero interpretar algo, ¡No va para nadie! Que quede claro, es solo para entretenimiento— todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, entonces comencé a poner en práctica todo lo que Santana me enseñó.

I can be good  
>If you just wanna be bad<br>I can be cool  
>If you just wanna be mad<br>I can be anything  
>I'll be your everything<br>Just touch me baby  
>I don't wanna be sad<p>

Comencé a acercarme lentamente a Blaine…

As long as I'm your hooker  
>(Back up and turn around)<br>As long as I'm your hooker  
>(Put your hands on the ground)<br>As long as I'm your hooker  
>(Back up and turn around)<br>As long as I'm your hooker  
>(Get down)<p>

Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er  
>Yeah you're my hooker<br>Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er  
>Government hooker<p>

I'm gonna drink my tears tonight  
>I'm gonna drink my tears and cry<br>Cuz I know you love me baby  
>I know you love me baby<p>

I could be girl  
>Unless you want to be man<br>I could be sex  
>Unless you want to hold hands<br>I could be anything  
>I could be everything<br>I could be mom  
>Unless you want to be dad<p>

As long as I'm your hooker  
>(Back up and turn around)<br>As long as I'm your hooker  
>(Put your hands on the ground)<br>As long as I'm your hooker  
>(Back up and turn around)<br>As long as I'm your hooker  
>(Get down)<p>

Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er  
>Yeah you're my hooker<br>Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er  
>Government hooker<p>

Decidi sentarme encima de Blaine, el cual tenia una expresión confundida, y le susurre al oído:

Put your hands on me  
>John F. Kennedy<br>I'll make you squeal baby  
>As long as you pay me<p>

Proseguí a terminar mi interpretación levantándome de encima de Blaine

I'm gonna drink my tears tonight  
>I'm gonna drink my tears and cry<br>Cuz I know you love me baby  
>I know you love me baby<p>

Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er  
>Yeah you're my hooker<br>Hoo-ooookaaaaaaaa-er  
>Government hooker<p>

I wanna f*ck government hooker  
>(Back up and turn around)<br>Stop f*cking me government hooker  
>(Put your hands on the ground)<br>I wanna f*ck government hooker  
>(Back up and turn around)<br>Stop f*cking me government hooker  
>(Get down)<p>

Esto es genial, mi plan no surtió efecto ha pasado media hora y Blaine no ha quitado su cara de confusión, y parece que todos están mas alegres que él. Wes, David y Thad, están llorando porque sus novias los dejaron, Nick y Jeff, están en una esquina besándose tan apasionadamente que da envidia... esperen... ¡¿Qué?... ¡Que hacen esos dos!, ¡Son unos descarados!. Nick estaba sentado en un sillón estilo Cleopatra, y Jeff... ¡estaba encima de él!, Nick lo estaba agarrando de la cintura y Jeff presionaba las mejillas de Nick, como si no quisiera desperdiciar ningún milímetro de los labios de Nick.

—Que tal los desgraciados estos, y yo aquí pintado— dije sumamente enojado y procedí a levantarme, necesitaba irme de ahí, mi plan había fracasado.

—Kurt, ¿te vas?— dijo Blaine

—Si, no quiero quedarme un segundo más aquí—

—Llévame a mi cuarto ¿sí? — dijo poniendo su ojos de cachorrito, me era imposible negarme.

—Está bien, vamos—

Lo ayudaba a caminar, puesto a que sentía que en cualquier momento se caería. Llegamos a su cuarto e iba a dejarlo en su cama, pero me jaló de una manera en que no se como, yo termine en la cama y el encima de mí.

—Blaine, ¿Qué estas haciendo? — dije intentando tener mi tono de voz calmado, pero creo que fallé porque Blaine esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona

No contestó...

Me besó

No pude reaccionar, estaba congelado, Blaine ejercía presión sobre mi cuerpo, y yo comencé a temblar. Se separó de mi después de unos 2 minutos.

—Kurt, esto es algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía—

Ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a decir una palabra más, una mirada bastó para que comprendiéramos todo. Blaine tomo la iniciativa y me volvió a besar. Al principio el beso fue dulce, tierno, lleno de cariño, como si fuera un beso de reencuentro, pero después se tornó mas agresivo, desesperado, era un beso ansioso. Y yo solo sentía como Blaine pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar más si era posible, y después sentía como tenía menos ropa. No... dios mío santo... iba a tener sexo con Blaine.

No veía nada, estaba muy oscuro, Oh... tengo los ojos cerrados... que tonto. Abro lentamente mis ojos, los cuales me arden debido a la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana, ¿Qué horas son?, miro el reloj que está en el buró... 2:30 AM, dios es muy temprano aún... Un momento... yo no tengo un reloj en mi buró, ni mi ventana esta ahí. Dios mío.

Ruedo los ojos alrededor de toda la habitación, inspeccionándola. No era mi habitación, creo, que es la de Blaine, un momento, miro debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Estoy desnudo! —

Y después me temo lo peor, giro lentamente, para encontrarme a alguien a un lado mío. Levanto lentamente la sábana que cubre su rostro.

—No puede ser... es Blaine — asustado me alejo un poco —¿Qué hice Dios mío?, ¿Qué hice? —

Me aterroricé, tomé la primera camisa que vi, me la coloque y abroche los botones, después tomé mi pantalón, mi saco, mi ropa interior y salí corriendo de esa habitación a la mía. Cuando llegué reaccione, me había llevado la camisa de Blaine, no la mía.

—Maldición— ya era muy tarde para regresar por la mía

Me senté en la cama, y comencé a temblar. Despues me dispuse a hacer algo para lo que soy realmente bueno. Llorar.

—¿Qué hice?, me aproveche de Blaine, soy repugnante — me daba asco solo recordar, que yo Kurt Hummel, me atreviera a hacer algo así, y lo peor es que por este capricho mío, puedo perder la amistad de Blaine.

Me recuesto en la cama y me cubro con las sábanas, ni siquiera me molesto en quitarme la camisa o en ponerme mi ropa interior, solo quería dormir, así que llore, para intentar lavar mi culpa, y así dejé que mi llanto agotara mis fuerzas, y así quedar dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: perdonen si me tarde demasiado en escribirlo, siento que este capitulo me quedo muy soso xD. Siento decepcionarlos con la seduccion de Kurt, es solo que, no lo pude imaginar haciendo mas cosas descaradas con Blaine :D


	4. Amor, Dulce Amor Primera Parte

**Capítulo 4**

Abro los ojos lentamente, pero los vuelvo a cerrar puesto a que un dolor punzante golpeó mi cabeza, ¿Qué podía esperar?, tomé demasiado anoche… Anoche… de pronto, una ola de recuerdos azotó mi mente, el beso con Blaine, el sexo… Dios… ¿Habrá sido un sueño? Quizá si lo fue, quizá solo fue un sucio truco que mi mente me jugó. Estaba apunto de convencerme, hasta que un fuerte dolor atravesó toda mi espalda al tratar de levantarme, lo que hizo que cayera de nuevo a la cama. No, no había sido un sueño, fue real.

Pero, y Blaine, ¿recordará algo?, ¿como reaccionará cuando me vea?, necesitaba buscarlo, así que decidí ir en busca de él. Me vestí intentando ignorar el dolor que aún azotaba mi espalda baja y salí de mi habitación. Busqué en su habitación pero no estaba, así que decidí ir a la cafetería y ahí estaba, perfecto como siempre, tomando su café de las 11... de pronto me miró y me sonrió, yo solo sentí que mi corazón se estrujó, como si algo se rompiera en mil pedacitos, vi como Blaine se acercaba a mí, así que traté de disimular.

—Hola— dijo Blaine con una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿Por qué?

—¿Que tal, Blaine? —

— Ya sabes, aquí intentando soportar el terrible dolor de cabeza— dijo frotándose la frente y haciendo una expresión de dolor —¿Qué tal tu?, no supe ni a que hora te fuiste a dormir—

—¿N..no te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?—

—La verdad, si te digo que si, te mentiría— dijo esbozando una sonrisa —Solo recuerdo que me dejaste en mi cuarto. Pero no vi cuando saliste—

No lo recordaba, que tonto fui al pensar que iba a ser importante, pero bueno, peor es nada, supongo que me hubiera sentido aún mas miserable si en lugar de que no recordara, me dijera: "si Kurt, lo recuerdo, pero, ¿Por qué te importa?, fue solo sexo…". Sí, definitivamente moriría si me hubiera dicho eso.

—Por favor dime que no hice el ridículo enfrente de ti— dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No, no te preocupes, no paso nada malo—

Decidí escapar lo mas rápido de ahí, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerme a llorar de nuevo, así que me despedí de Blaine, y emprendí el camino hacia mi habitación, total, era domingo, no había nada que hacer. Casi al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto, me encontré con la, ahora, pareja estelar de Dalton.

—Hey, Kurt…—

—Hola Nick, Jeff—

—A dónde— preguntó Nick, quien no había despegado su brazo derecho de Jeff.

—Eh… ¿A mi habitación?—

—¿Tu habitación?— inquirió Jeff —¿Es broma?, es domingo ¿sabes?—

—Sí, solo que no tengo ganas de salir hoy… ¿y ustedes?—

—Pues ahora mismo íbamos a la cafetería— dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya están juntos ¿verdad?—

—¿Tú que crees?— dijo Jeff, reí un poco ante su entusiasmo.

—Quien fuera ustedes…— dije con una expresión triste, acto seguido, me dirigí a mi habitación, dejando a la pareja, confundida.

Las horas se pasaban lentas, ni siquiera el álbum Born This Way podía alzar mi ánimo. De pronto escucho que alguien llama a mi puerta, sin muchas ganas, me levanto de mi cama, y me dirijo a la puerta.

—¡Blaine!— digo un poco asustado, no por su presencia, si no por su expresión.

—Hola Kurt, ¿podemos hablar?— oh no, esa típica frase que alguien te dice, cuando va a decirte algo realmente malo.

—C..claro, pasa—

Se sentó en mi cama, y el silencio se hizo eterno, solo se escuchaban los acordes iniciales de "Heavy Metal Lover". De pronto, se aventuró a hablar.

—Kurt, creo que… ya recordé lo que pasó anoche— Mi cuerpo se congeló, se puso tan rígido que juraría que mi corazón también dejo de latir. —Y… solo tengo que decir que lo siento—

—No— contesté casi por inercia, y Blaine me miró sorprendido —El que lo siente soy yo— Blaine cambió su rostro a uno de confusión. —Verás, desde que la reunión comenzó, yo solo iba con una intención… conquistarte— Blaine bajo su mirada —y… créeme, que nunca hubiera recurrido a estas medidas, pero, te seré sincero, quizá no me creas o quizá pienses que es infantil, pero… estaba desesperado, solo buscaba una manera de tener tu atención… porque… yo te amo Blaine— él alzó su mirada —y créeme que si no te amara profunda y desesperadamente, nunca hubiera…— No pude terminar de hablar, puesto que Blaine, literalmente, se me había lanzado a los labios, haciendo que estos, se fundieran con los suyos, en un cálido beso. Es gracioso, parece que GaGa se puso de mi lado, puesto que la canción que sonaba de fondo, era algo un poco acorde a la situación.

**I want your whiskey mouth  
>All over my blonde south<br>Red wine and cheap perfume  
>And a filthy pout<strong>

**Tonight bring all your friends  
>Because a group does it better<br>Why river with a pair  
>Let's have a full house of leather<strong>

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-who-who  
>Who-who-who ooh-who-who<br>Who—who  
>Heavy metal lover<strong>

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-who-who  
>Who-who-who ooh-who-who<br>Who who  
>Heavy Metal lover<strong>

**Dirty pony I can't wait to hose you down  
>You've got to earn your leather in this part of town<br>Dirty pearls and a patch for all the Rivington Rebels  
>Let's raise hell in the streets drink beer and get into trouble<strong>

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-who-who  
>Who-who-who ooh-who-who<br>Who-who  
>Heavy metal lover<strong>

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-who-who  
>Who-who-who ooh-who-who<br>Who-who  
>Heavy Metal lover<strong>

**I could be your girl girl-girl-girl-girl-girl  
>But would you love me if I ruled the world-world-world?<strong>

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-who-who  
>Who-who-who ooh-who-who<br>Who who  
>Heavy metal lover<strong>

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-who-who  
>Who-who-who ooh-who-who<br>Who who  
>Heavy metal lover<strong>

**I could be your girl girl girl girl girl girl  
>But would you love me if I ruled the world world world?<strong>

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-who-who  
>Who-who-who ooh-who-who<br>Who who  
>Heavy metal lover<strong>

Los canción llegó a su final y con él, el final de nuestro beso, no se como pude inhalar aire durante 3 minutos, Blaine recargó su frente en la mía, jadeando por aire y con los ojos cerrados.

—No sabes…— dijo entre jadeos. —No sabes cuando tiempo estuve esperando por esto, debo pedirte perdón, por no haberme dado cuenta antes, tal vez nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto — Reí un poco.

—Espera, dije, ¿Qué significo esto?— Blaine se levantó de encima de mí, y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

—Kurt Hummel… ¿Aceptarías, ser mi novio?—

No pude decir nada, me lancé de nuevo a sus labios, lleno de felicidad, aún sin creer que esto pudiera ser realidad. La tarde pasó de la misma manera, nos quedamos en mi habitación viendo películas. Cuando la noche cayó, Blaine quería irse, pero yo le pedí que se quedara a dormir conmigo, así que fue por su uniforme de mañana, y procedió a recostarse conmigo, y así dormimos, abrazados, y yo aún sin poder creerlo. Era demasiada belleza, y efectivamente… era demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** para que no se queden con tan mal sabor de boca, les dejo este segundo capitulo ;)


	5. Amor, Dulce Amor  Segunda Parte

Oh dios, TANTO sin actualizar, Ü MAD?, perdonenme esque mi cerebro esta asi de 0% inspiracion, pero aqui les traigo esta Segunda parte, esta cortita, pero prometo que valdrá la pena :) Reviews plz (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.2<strong>

Apenas habían pasado 2 días desde que Blaine y yo nos hicimos novios y todo Dalton ya lo sabía, ¡Como vuelan los chismes!, pero estaba feliz, muy feliz. Y es que… ¿Quién podría sentirse de otra manera?, tengo al chico mas popular de Dalton, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?, me preocupo pues comienzo a sonar como Quinn o Rachel. Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, es mi celular con un mensaje de Blaine:

_** Kurt, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al centro comercial esta tarde? ¿Por favor?. —B**_

¿Qué?... ¿Por favor?, ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, y entonces procedo a responderle.

_** Blaine, creo que te dejé mas que claro que no hacia falta que me preguntaras si quería ir o no a algún lado contigo, tu solo llévame. —K**_

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recibí su respuesta.

_**Lo sé Kurt, pero recuerda que yo vivo en los 50's :), Te espero en media hora, en la entrada de Dalton —B **_

Apenas leo lo último y salgo corriendo a mi habitación, ¿Media hora?, y con todo lo que tengo que hacer, tengo que bañarme y elegir mi atuendo. Porque no podía salir con cualquier ropa con semejante novio, tenía que ser algo perfecto. Me baño lo mas rápido que puedo y procedo a elegir mi atuendo.

—Este lo use la semana pasada, este… lo use ayer, ¡Este es perfecto!— Dije mientras observaba mi abrigo gris de Valentino, miro el reloj y faltan 10 minutos para que me encuentre con Blaine, así que me visto lo mas rápido que puedo e intento dar volumen a mi cabello, cuando siento que estoy listo, salgo de mi habitación y literalmente corro hacia la puerta de entrada.

Cuando llegué lo vi, ya me estaba esperando, se veía tan perfecto y me acerqué lentamente a él, cuando estuve frente a él, me miro con una expresión que no pude descifrar, era como una mezcla entre asombro y confusión.

—¿Qué pasa?— dije confundido

—Nada es que…—

—¿No te gusta mi cabello verdad?, ¡Diablos! Debí suponerlo, no me dio suficiente tiempo de peinarlo bien…—

—No, no, no— me interrumpió —No es eso, es solo que… te ves hermoso— dijo sujetándome las manos

Un sonrojo tremendo se hizo presente en mis mejillas, el solo rió y me jaló para comenzar a caminar. Subimos a su auto, y nos encaminamos al centro comercial. El camino fue bastante ameno, íbamos cantando casi todo el camino, Blaine periódicamente decía que se sentía orgulloso de tener un novio con esa capacidad vocal, es tan lindo.

Creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto una salida, como lo hice con esta, Blaine me acompaño a cada lugar que quería ir, era todo un caballero, ahora yacíamos en una cafetería del centro comercial, disfrutando del silencio que se producía, a pesar de estar silencioso, no era algo incómodo, hasta que, como siempre, Blaine se aventuró a iniciar la charla.

—Kurt… hay algo que quiero obsequiarte— dijo mientras hurgaba sus bolsillos, después sacó una pequeña cadena plateada con un dije, que pude notar perfectamente, era una "K".

—¿Qué es esto Blaine?— dije en un impulso de torpeza, lo mas probable es que ahora me miraría con incredulidad y diría "es una cadena con tu inicial tonto".

—Es solo un pequeño presente, algo que quiero que tengas para que cada vez que lo observes, te acuerdes de mi— dijo mientras colocaba la cadena sobre mi cuello, entonces pude apreciar mejor los detalles, efectivamente era una hermosa "K" plateada cubierta con gemas. No sabía que responder, nunca me había preparado, así que solo atiné a decir lo que la poca coherencia que me quedaba me permitió.

—Blaine, créeme, no necesitas regalarme algo para que me acuerde de ti… Tú eres como, un radio AM que tengo en mi cabeza y nunca podré apagar, sin exagerar, estas en mi mente las 24 horas y los 7 días de la semana— Blaine se acercó a mí, y me besó, dulce, lento, tanto que me desesperaba, pero no quería que Blaine pensara que era un salvaje o un pervertido así que solo le seguí el ritmo. Emprendimos camino a Dalton a eso de las 9:00PM, y al llegar, Blaine como el caballero que es, me acompañó hasta mi habitación.

Antes de irse me dijo algo que me desconcertó un poco, dijo "Kurt, las sorpresas no acaban aquí" y dicho esto emprendió camino hacia su habitación. Entré a mi cuarto confundido, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver un objeto que estaba situado en mi buró. Me acerqué a él y abrí mi boca con una expresión de asombro extremo. Encima del buró había una caja de cristal, que contenía una hermosa orquídea púrpura, con un poco de agua, algunos toques de Glitter, comencé a llorar, no sé ni porqué, solo lo hice… y lo odio.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?, los chicos deben de estar cenando ahora, atino a abrir la puerta y me sorprendí mas aún cuando vi a Blaine en la puerta con su pijama en la mano.

—Wow— exclamé — ¿y esto a que se debe?

—Dormiré contigo— dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa

—¡Eso es genial!, quizá no me creas pero, no tenía muchas ganas de dormir solo esta noche ¿sabes? —

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí—

Sin decir nada más, entró a mi habitación, yo increíblemente, tenia hambre, así que Blaine, como todo el caballero que es, bajó a el comedor por un poco de comida, charlamos amenamente mientras comíamos y después dispusimos a ver una película, la verdad es que no sabía ni cual película era, puesto que la hora y media que duró, nos la pasamos besándonos. Era tan pacífico estar así con el, si alguien me hubiera dicho que se terminaría todo esto muy pronto, lo hubiera tildado de loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Ü SCARED?<strong>

No se asusten. Esperen un poco


End file.
